Cyrdolls Mansion
by BieLuu
Summary: Saat menurut orang lain ini telah berakhir, mereka bernafas lega. Namun kenyataan nya ini akan dimulai kembali, mereka harus berlari dan bersembunyi/ Dunia kalian dengan dunia ku akan segera bersatu. Karena kalian telah membuka gerbang pembatas itu, selamat datang di Cyrdolls Mansion/ Inspired Elizabeth Bathory/Rated M tetap di lanjut di A Lii Enn. Silahkan buka dan baca


Bieluu mempersembahkan sebuah karya yang saya Re-Make dari seorang author bernama A Lii Enn.

**Cyrdolls mansion**.

Naruto- Masashi kishimoto.

Based true story from Elizabeth Bathory.

**Warning**: Cerita ini saya rombak dari cerita sebelumnya yang telah di publish terlebih dahulu dari akun A Lii Enn. Kurang pendeskripsian. Arus terlalu cepat.

Main Character: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cyrdolls Mansion 1614**

Tiga orang gadis diseret paksa oleh seorang pria tanpa belas kasihan. Mereka berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena rambut mereka di cengkram erat, namun tak ada respon dari sang penarik. Lelah, mereka amat lelah hingga tak sanggup lagi berteriak. Dengan isakan-isakan kecil mereka memohon untuk dibebaskan. Namun sang pria malah melempar mereka dengan kencangke dinding. Hingga kesadaran mereka tiba-tiba hilang.

Saat tersadar meraka merasa dunia sedang terbalik. Kepala mereka pusing bukan main, hingga mereka ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Namun sebelum meraka bisa memuntahkan isi perutnya, darah-darah telah bercucuran dari leher mereka hingga beberapa tetes ikut tertelan masuk ke mulut mereka. Tidak sanggup berteriak, hanya bisa menangis bahkan mereka sudah tak bisa membedakan mana darah mana airmata mereka. Dan mereka pun tersadar, bukan dunia yang terbalik namun diri mereka lah yang diikat terbalik. Di depan mereka berdirilah seorang pria yang hanya pinggang kebawah lah yang bisa mereka lihat, namun walau begitu pun mereka tau persis siapa pria itu. Pria yang sama yang menarik mereka kesini. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekati mereka, mereka bersyukur karena mereka tau siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu. Dia adalah kepala pelayan disini. Dengan senyum yang mengembang mereka berharap bahwa kepala pelayan memergoki kegilaan si pria ini dan memberitahu sang nyonya untuk memecatnya. Mata mereka melotot tak percaya karena sang kepala pelayan itu malah membantu pria gila tersebut dengan memotong kepala mereka satu persatu.

"Sungguh kau lama sekali,"

Sang kepala pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan si pria gila dan ketiga sosok mayat tanpa kepala yang menggalirkan darah segar ke drum-drum dibawah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan cahaya lampu yang remang-remang sedang berendam. Namun apa itu? Mengapa dia bermandikan sesuatu yang berwarna merah pekat? Darah kah? Lalu sosok-sosok apa itu yang tergantung tak jauh dari dirinya? Mayat kah? Namun kenapa mereka semua tak berkepala? Mengapa pula ada mayat-mayat tanpa kepala di sekitar wanita itu? Terlebih lagi kenapa dia seakan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya? Dan malah menikmati waktu mandinya? Tidakkah dia merasa jijik?

Mari kita telisik lebih jauh ruangan yang besar ini, ternyata kepala para mayat tersebut di gantung di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat menaruh handuk, astaga! Darah masih becucuran dari sana, itu menandakan mereka belum lama di penggal. Bau amis mulai menyeruak ke segela penjuru ruangan ini. Mungkin kalau ruangan ini mempunyai celah sedikit saja para lalat akan segera menyerbu.

Wanita itu mulai melangkah keluar dari _Bathtub_nya. Tetesan-tetesan darah meluncur jatuh dari setiap inchi kulitnya yang terlihat mulus tersebut, rambut merahnya mempunyai andil yang besar karena mengucurkan lebih banyak darah. Dengan santai dia menuju hanger handuk yang berisi kepala-kepala itu dan melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya. Berjalan anggun untuk membuka pintu besar yang terletak di depannya cahaya mulai masuk menampilkan wajahnya yang cantik luar biasa untuk ukuran wanita seusianya.

Saat masuk ruangan itu ia segera disambut oleh dua orang yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Anda terlihat semakin awet muda saja nona," Ujar seorang pria yang berambut klimis dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

Namun wanita yang ditanya itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Tanpa malu wanita itu menanggalkan handuknya didepan dua orang itu. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Dengan sigap gadis yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan yang berada disamping pemuda berambut klimis itu pun menuju wanita tersebut dan membantunya memakai pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Pada zaman ini terdapat suatu sekte gila dan sang kepala pelayan adalah pengikut sekte tersebut. Dia meyakini bahwa darah-darah dari wanita muda akan menghasilkan serum keabadian dan dengan mudahnya sang kepala pelayan meracuni pemikiran sang majikanyang mengagung-agungkan kecantikan nya hingga menjadikan sang majikan menggambil jalan yang berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan.

Desas-desus ini mulai menyeruak ke luar mansion. Karena para masyarakat merasa janggal dengan tak pernah kembalinya gadis-gadis yang pernah bekerja disana. Banyak spekulasi bermunculan entah mereka disiksa, tak diberi gaji atau pun tak diperbolehkan keluar dari mansion yang besar itu.

Namun lama-kelamaan isu itu pun reda karena para orang tua yang anaknya bekerja disana dikirimkan sejumlah uang serta makanan mewah. Seperti isu-isu sebelumnya. Isu ini pun hilang ditelan bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang semua orang ketahui sang pemilik mansion ini memang sangat suka kehidupan yang bermewah-mewah. Akhir-akhir ini sering diadakan pesta dikediamannya, namun ada yang aneh, biasanya dia hanya mengundang bangsawan kalangan atas saja namun kali ini dia pun mengundang bangsawan kalangan rendah. Tentu mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Semua pun datang ke pesta dengan gembira tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Lama-kelamaan banyak berita yang tersiar bahwa para gadis bangsawan banyak yang hilang tanpa jejak, oleh karena itu semua rumah bangsawan dijaga ketat termasuk Cyrdolls Mansion kepunyaan nyonya awet muda. Setelah berminggu-minggu tak ada tanda-tanda akan kemunculan sang penculik maka para penjaga ditarik mundur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam hutan yang gelap. terlihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian compang-camping dan rambut semerawut berlari terseok-seok menuju pemukiman warga yang berada di balik hutan ini. Dia terengah-engah dan mengatakan hal yang membuat para warga kaget dan geram pada waktu yang bersamaan. Namun mereka semua berpikir, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Terlebih lagi ini adalah bangsawan dengan strata tertinggi serta keponakan langsung Raja mereka.

Mereka semua pun merencanakan suatu hal dengan diam-diam dan menuju Cyrdolls mansion dengan melewati halaman belakang yang ditutupi oleh pagar dan pohon yang tinggi. Setelah sampai disana mereka kaget bukan main karena menemukan beratus-ratus nisan batu yang tersamarkan oleh tumbuhan disekitarnya. Belum cukup sampai disitu terdengar jeritan pilu dan permohonan ampun dari dalam bangunan tersebut. Dengan berlari dan terus berlari akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat dimana suara itu berasal, makin lama suara itu makin meredup dan hening.

Terjerembab, pintu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sang nona bangsawan yang sedang bermandikan darah segar dengan ditemani mayat-mayat disekitarnya.

Tak ada ekspresi berarti dijawah sang bangsawan bahkan ekspresi terkejut pun tak ada. Dia pun keluar dari Bathtub nya yang menyebabkan para warga tersebut melongo tak percaya melihat tubuh telanjang sang bangsawan. Dia pun mulai memakai handuknya dan menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan kosong,

"Apa?"

Para warga yang sudah pulih kesadarannya pun mulai geram dan menarik paksa sakura yang dari tubuhnya masih meneteskan darah sisa-sisa mandi nya.

Sang bangsawan pun ditarik paksa ke arah halaman kediamannya dan dihakimi disana hingga ia terlihat mati, namun keesokan harinya saat mereka ingin memindahkan mayat-mayat yang lain salah satu dari mereka berjalan melewati halaman tersebut dan dengan kencangnya dia memberitahu yang lain bahwa mayat sang bangsawan hilang! Mereka berasumsi bahwa mayat sang bangsawan pasti dibawa oleh kedua pelayan setianya. Tidakkah mereka mengetahui bahwa kedua pelayan itu ikut andil dengan kejadian ini? Tidakkah mereka beranggapan bahwa sang bangsawan kembali ke mansionnya dan menunggu korban lainnya? Tentu mereka tidak mengetahui nya.

Namun mereka membangun sebuah tembok yang sangat tinggi untuk memisahkan Cyrdolls mansion dengan dunia luar, dan menanami pohon-pohon besar di luarnya sehingga bangunan itu tersamarkan tak lupa mereka pun menyebar luaskan isu bahwa sekali kamu memasuki wilayah itu maka kamu tak akan kembali.

Sepertinya benar karena lihat saja mansion itu walaupun sudah lama tak ditempati tapi lampu-lampu masih menyala. Bagian dalam masih terawat dan cobalah tenggok ruangan bekas sang bangsawan, disana masih ada sang wanita yang sedang mandi ditemani kedua pelayannya. Mereka menatap kearahmu dan,

"Selamat datang di Cyrdolls mansion."

Tamat. Bercanda ini masih bersambung kok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuplikan Chapter 2:

**Konoha, 2013**

"**Aku tak percaya dengan hal-hal berbau irasional seperti itu!**"

"**Mana ada vampir di dunia nyata?**"

"**Sungguh dia cantik dan awet muda.**"

"**Sudahlah bangunan ini satu-satu nya tempat berteduh!**"

"**Selamat datang di Cyrdolls mansion**"

"**Kamu bilang apa?**"

"**Tidak.**"

A/N:

Yah newbie yang nulis ulang ceritanya walau tetep aja aneh ~

Mohon kritik saran di kotak review ya.

Salam Aliienn biellu :p


End file.
